Guide to Report
by BlackOutT
Summary: A little quality time spent by Nine and Ace. 9A since they need more love! Beta'd by Phz


"Ace …Oi….Ace!"

The rough husky voice rang at Ace's ear as he slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he opened his eyes, the bright sunlight shone on his eyes, making his vision blurry.

"Ace! Oi!"

The voice called out once more. Ace rubbed his eyes and as soon as his vision cleared, he looked up to see who it was.

Nine.

The tall dragoon stood in front of him, with his arms crossed. Wondering what the taller one wanted, Ace looked up to him, with his sleepy look.

"Yes, Nine?"

"You really want to get sick, huh, sleeping in broad daylight like this."

It was only then Ace noticed that he had slept, again, on the bench in the garden. Headache slowly crept up to his head, typical for those who take afternoon naps. Of course, knowing Nine, he wouldn't work his way to the garden just to wake Ace up. Something must be up.

"What you want, Nine?"

"O-oh...despite whether you liked it or not, Commander has assigned you to..."

Nine's voice trailed off. Without even Nine saying it out, Ace had guessed it.

"To guide you in writing report, isn't it?"

Silence was Nine's reply. When Nine was silent, it meant 'yes' and what came next was a burst of anger.

"AH! Why must I write that goddamn report! Jack and Cinque didn't write it, so why me!"

_Because you went up against Kurasame_, was what Ace thought in his mind. The petite blonde chuckled and stood up. And he hated standing next to Nine. It always makes him feel short. Well, at least he had a companion, Eight. But, he still hated it. Nevertheless, Nine is his _brother_. Even though Nine always bullied him when he was younger, Ace knew that Nine actually looked up to Ace, which was something that could make up for Ace's height difference with Nine.

"Well, Commander Kurasame will get to them later. For now, let's focus on your report. And just to let you know, I'm just to _guide_, not to _write_."

Nine ruffled his hair.

"Means?"

Ace sighed.

"This means I can only teach you how to write. No matter how much you begged me to write the report for you, I won't do it. Understood?"

Finally understanding, Nine nodded. And with that, the two of them walked to the classroom.

It was a torture for Nine to write a report. Several times Nine had his frustration outburst, even when he just wrote one sentence. The best record was when he wrote a paragraph. Ace found the whole outburst weird, but amusing in a way. Once in a while, he couldn't resist but to chuckle a bit. Then again, Nine was glad to have Ace patiently guiding him with the report.

As Ace watched the blonde dragoon write his report, he couldn't help but to look at the hair of the other. Blonde, with hair as soft as Chocobo feathers and shaped like a Chocobo's head. Ace couldn't help but to look in awe with Nine's hair once in a while. Only when Nine asked him some questions, his attention was pulled away from the Chocobo-like hair. Ace had resisted the urge to touch it. He had wondered, since when did he start to notice Nine's hair. Probably when it was a long time ago.

All was well, until Ace's hand reached out for Nine's hair and touched it. Nine flinched lightly at the touch but did not say a word. He continued to, at least, try to write the report, with Ace gently touching his hair and petting him, like a Chocobo. Though Nine hated the fact that he's being treated like some bird, he didn't hate the touch from Ace. The gentle touch was somehow calming him, and giving him the energy to finish his report.

Only until he was stuck at a certain paragraph.

"A…Ace? Oi, Ace!"

Ace jumped at the sudden call.

"How do I continue from here?"

_Damnit! I just have to get stuck at this section!_, was what Nine shouted in his mind.

"A-ah…lemme see…"

Ace took the report and read, since he had missed out a huge amount of words, which was something surprising from Ace. As Nine watched Ace wore his glasses, the blonde noticed how long Ace's lashes was. For someone as small as Ace, he really did have long lashes and a proper body build. Don't ask how Nine knew. He only assumed. Nine then looked at Ace's hand. He wondered, how heavy the burden he had carried with just those tiny hands of his. Unlike Nine, Ace was more of a leader to the group. In each assignment, Kurasame would assign Ace as the leader of the party.

"And here, you could add on-…Nine?"

The voice woke Nine up from his trance and looked at Ace.

"Huh? What?"

"Nine. Are you even paying attention to what I am saying?"

"A-ah…of course I did!"

"Then…"

And they continued with the report. 6 hours later, a report consisting 5 pages was completed. Nine was glad that the 6 hours had gone and the report is completed. As for Ace, he felt like his energy was drained from guiding Nine. Stupidity has its limit, but for Nine, it has no boundaries. Then again, Ace acknowledged Nine's fighting abilities, so he couldn't nag at Nine for being useless in writing report. Unlike Ace, even though he could write good report, and could cast powerful magic, he is vulnerable when left alone. That's why he was glad that everyone in Class Zero worked hard together, to cooperate with each other. A task such as writing report meant nothing compared to the battlefield.

"Oi, Ace?"

Ace looked down at the other who was lying on the desk, with a compiled report at the side.

"Hmm?"

A hand reached out to Ace's and he held it near his mouth. Gently placing a kiss on the petite blonde's hand, Ace flushed heavily.

"N-Nine-!"

"Are you tired of fighting?"

"E-eh?...W..well…"

"Because I am. I prefer staying like this and writing report, with you guiding me. It's really peaceful like this. I may be stupid, but I know what should be here and what should not."

Ace looked at the other, as Nine ruffled the back of his hair again.

"I don't know why I am saying this but...Ace looked tired every day. Are you getting enough rest, or has the fighting got to you?"

Nine's concerned look surprised Ace. Even Nine, a brash person like him, could give out such an expression. Indeed, Ace had been feeling tired easily, with the constant important missions that was thrown to Class Zero. And if Nine could see it, well, probably everyone in Class Zero too. Ace smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am tired. But, we still have to win this fight."

Nine sighed.

"Ok, I may be stupid, but Ace, you need rest. Else, you will one day fall."

Ace blinked and laughed. He then smiled and leaned onto the taller male, causing Nine to blush heavily. The taller teen wanted to protest but he didn't hate it so he didn't mutter a word.

"Then, let me rest for a while."

With that said, Ace suddenly fell into deep slumber. Nine gently placed his hands on Ace's shoulder and gently planted a kiss on Ace's head.

"No matter what, I will protect you, Ace. Because that's the only thing I can do for you."


End file.
